The Scarlet Knight Finds Her Light
by A True NaZa Fan
Summary: After a battle with Zeref, Natsu is sent back in time to get stronger. What happens next? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

First try at a fanfic! I hope I do good, all thanks to bl00dshy for getting me started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail ... so sad.

On an island far far away from Magnolia, rests the tower of Din. The tower was demolished from the battle that was currently taking place. The battle was between Fairytail and the Black Mage Zeref. With smoke filling the air, the tower was starting to colapse from all the fighting.

Bodies of Fairytail's memebers littered the floor. On the top floor, lied the world's last hope. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, and Lucy Heartfilia had began fighting against Zeref sometime ago. But alas, their world-at-stake battle was coming to an unfortunate end.

Natsu looked around, hatred growing inside of him. Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Gajeel have all been brutally killed. Natsu along with Erza were battling Zeref to avenge their friends and save the world. Both were heavily bruised, blood seeping through their torn clothes, but determined to defeat Zeref.

"Natsu, get up! I need your help!" Erza yelled. We need to find a way to defeat him!" "BLACK WING ARMOR."

"I'm all fired up!" "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu roared.

Zeref swatted his attack to the side as if it was nothing. "Is that all that Fairytail's Salamander can do?"

"Don't underestimate him!" Erza declared as she swung her sword at Zeref. Zeref caught it and punched her in the gut making her armor break and leaving a large purple mark on her stomach. She then crashed into the ground leaving a crater.

"Erza! Damn you! Fire Dragon's Talon! "

"Stop trying to prevent the inevitable!" Zeref caught his leg and kneed him on the side cracking a few of his ribs and drawing blood from his mouth. Then he kicked him away not aware that Erza was about to attack.

Requip! Erza requipped into her outfit colored red with yellow trimmings at the bottom along with twin swords.

"Take this!" Erza swung her two swords at him with high speed movements.

"I've had enough of this." Zeref grabbed her by both of her swords. He clenched his hands so tight that her swords shattered into pieces from his overwhelming strength, shocking Erza. Zeref quickly grabbed her by the neck holding her up into the air, slowly choking the life out of her.

"Erza!" Natsu slowly got up clutching his wounded side. He saw that Zeref was about to kill Erza and, while quivering, rose on his feet. The second he got up, he collapsed unable to move.

Erza requipped a sword and tried to slash zeref with it. He quickly snatches her sword and drove it through her stomach, splattering blood all over the floor beneath her.

"N-Natsu...I know...you can...do it.." Erza squeaked out as the last seconds of her life ended.

"ERZAAA!"

Zeref swung Erza's corpse away like a rag doll and shifted his attention towards Natsu readying an attack.

"It's your time as well Salamander. Heavens Calamity!" Zeref focused his black magic to create a huge ball of darkness and threw it at Natsu.

Just when it was about to collide with Natsu, someone with long wavy black hair grabbed him and quickly dodged the attack. The person swiftly jumped down to one of the lowest levels of the tower while the dust from Zeref's attack acted as a smokescreen.

"U-Ultear!?"

"Natsu, can you move?"

"Just a little, my side hurts like hell"

"Good. Unfortunately, as much as I hate to say it, there's no way can we can win like this. There's only one other option left, I have to send you back in time Natsu" Ultear said surprising Natsu.

"Go... back in time!?" Natsu asked still shocked.

"Are you ready Natsu? We have no other choice unless you plan on having the whole world being taken over by Zeref."

Natsu hesitated but he realized he would be by everyone's side again, especially by Erza. He would also be able to train to be even stronger to surely be able to protect his friends.

"Alright I'll do it! I'll train even harder tl become even stronger than I am now!" Natsu stated determinedly.

Ultear's hands started to glow as she started to conjure her magic spell.

"One more thing, once you've arrived in the past, don't tell anyone about Zeref or anything that hasn't happened in that time. I'm saying this because I don't know what time you'll arrive in, but expect it to be a long time ago."

"Okay, you got it!" Natsu said.

"I leave everything else up to you. I wish you the best of luck. Time Reversal!"

"Thank you, Ultear." Natsu said as his body was engulfed in a brigjt yellow light and instantly disappeared.

...

Natsu woke up somewhere on the outskirts of Magnolia. He started walking to where his house used to be where he lived with Happy.

"This time, I'll protect you all. I promise that on my life!"

Let me know how I did for my first time. All reviews welcomed. I'll update soon with the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again, my friends

(A/N): Thanks for all of your reviews and I promise to make them chapters longer. To clarify some things, Natsu was sent back to the time where he was about to join Fairytail for the first time and Erza had already joined. Also, my going back in time idea came from the fic "Time is the Path to Strength" except that Ultear is able to use her time magic and Zeref is a lot more evil. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail...so sad.

* * *

Chapter 2: We Meet Again, My Friends

'Hmm, I wonder what year it is.' Natsu asked himself rubbing his chin. Natsu started walking and instantly fell on his face.

"What the hell?"He checked himself over and everything seemed normal. Until he realized his clothes were too big and they dragged. Natsu quickly realized he was a kid again.

"HOLY HELL I'M PUNY! Arrgh, I can't go around like this! But, I don't have any other clothes I think. Hmmm, I GOT IT! The guild should have some spares!" With that, he held his pants up and started his voyage to the guild. After two hours he finally arrived in front of the guild gates/doors/both.

"I'm going to see them again...after what had happened."He said as he pushed open the doors. He was immediately bombarded with loud chatter and laughter. 'it's just like I remembered.'

One of the guild members, who he recognized as Macao, yelled out.

"Oi! Master! There's some kid here!"

"Hmm? Oh a newcomer?" Makarov walked over to Natsu holding his staff. "What's your name young one?"

"Huh?! It's me! Na-" Natsu quickly caught himself and said. "I mean my name is Natsu Dragneel." He said as calmly as he could. He remembered that he came from the future and that no one from this time knew who he was.

"Natsu, is it? What a fine name. Tell me, is there something I can do for you?" Makarov asked.

"Uh yes, I'd l-like to join Fairytail! Natsu declared knowing he was probably going to relive his adventures he had cherished so much.

"Really now? That's great! Go over to our barmaid and she'll give you a guild stamp."

"Right!" Natsu quickly got his normal red Fairytail guild stamp on his left arm at the top. 'In the short while I didn't have this mark, I really missed it.' He asked for some clothes since he 'lost' it as he put it. Natsu decided to keep his oversized clothes because he thought he might need them.

Natsu looked around at everyone he remembered as kids. Then he began to walk over to a table in a corner before he was called by Gray.

"Hmmm, I don't like that look on your face."

"Leave me alone stripper." Natsu quickly said as he strode past Gray who realized his clothes were gone and frantically searched for his clothes. Natsu wanted to make a comeback, but something was bothering him and wanted to be alone for a while. Erza watched him the whole time and wanted to know more about him. She walked towards him and he noticed of her.

"Hey, you're new to Fairytail right?" Erza asked him.

"Hey Erza I'm glad to see you again!" Natsu yelled without knowing he just called her by her name.

Erza raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

Natsu mentally hit himself realizing that he shouldn't say things that could probably change all of time that he remembered. He wanted certain events to happen again so that he could see his friends. He wanted to have Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy on his team again but he knew he wouldn't see them for a very long time.

"O-oh uhh, just a lucky guess I guess. Don't worry about it, can you please leave me alone." He wanted to avoid any suspicious questions from the Armored Scarlet Mage. Unfortunately for him, Erza wasn't about to let go of it so easily. Erza was getting suspicious and she intended to get answers.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there? What is it?"

'Damn I forgot how stubborn she was.' "I said don't worry about it, it's not important."

"I demand that you tell me!" They were now starting to gather attention from the guild.

"And what if I don't? Are you gonna start crying?" Natsu didn't really mean to argue with her, but with everything that has happened from the future he came from, he just wanted to be left alone so he could get the image out of his mind. The sound of crumbling earth, howling winds and the scene of his friends' dead bodies lying around him in a pool of blood; would not get out of his head.

With his last comment, she snapped. She prepared to hit him in the face with her iron armored fist. "I command you to tell me!"

Just when it seemed like he was about to get hit, he caught her fist. Shocked, she stared at him.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsu clenched her fist tight and her gauntlet shattered into pieces, bruising her hand really bad and surprising everyone who was watching including Erza.

Natsu soon realized he had broke her gauntlet and injured her. He then thought that his magical power from his own time was still within him, claiming him stronger than them all. Shocked murmurs were spreading throughout the unusually quiet guild. Natsu lowered his head and let his bangs shadow his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'll be going..." Natsu stood up and headed towards the doors.

Silence took the guild as everyone watched him leave. Erza just stared at his retreating figure with her eyes filled with regret.

"Way to go Tincan! You've done it this time!" A silver-haired girl about the same age as Erza said.

"Leave me alone Mira." Erza said while tending to her hand. Mira scoffed and walked away, deciding to bother her some other time.

Outside of the guild, Natsu wandered to the part of the forest where in his time his house was. He noticed that it was nighttime but didn't care. His mind was filled with thoughts about what had happened inside the guild. Natsu was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Erza was following him with a large enough distance between them. Erza, after tending to her injury, wanted to apologize to Natsu for her rash behavior.

After another 10 minutes, Natsu arrived at the clearing where his cottage was supposed to be. 'Oh, that's right. I haven't built it yet.'

Natsu spent over an hour breaking many trees to create a small den like house. (imagine two parallel walls connected by a third with a roof and an opening at the front) Natsu then laid down on his clothes so he wouldn't be laying on the floor.

Erza hated seeing him trying to sleep like if he was some kind of wild animal. She slowly walked towards him, alerting him to her presence. Once Natsu saw it was her, he rolled over looking away. Natsu did not want to see her since it reminded him that he hurt her; something he never wanted to do and remembered he promised he would never let her get hurt. Erza then frowned and decided to talk to him.

"Hey.." Erza said with a softened voice.

"...hey."

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I had said. It was unnecessary and completely uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! I forced you to say something you obviously did not want to tell reminds me, why wouldn't you tell me?"

Natsu sighed, "Sorry, I can't tell you. As much as I would like to tell you, I can't, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you. Please accept that."

Erza nodded and then sat down next to where Natsu was.

"So what's your name? You haven't told me yet."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu Dragneel huh? I like that. My name is Erza Scarlet."

"Erza...Scarlet. I like your name too." Natsu had decided that he would keep pretending he didn't know her or anyone else to avoid any unnecessary things.

Erza simply smiled at him and said, "Well I'm going to head back and rest. Don't you want to sleep in a comfortable bed?"

"No it's fine, I prefer to sleep here today."

Erza nodded and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow then." And with that she left.

Natsu watched Erza leave as the moon's light shined off of her. She simply looked breathtakingly beautiful.

'I can't believe I didn't notice before. She looks so magnificent and beautiful.' Natsu thought to himself.

'Natsu Dragneel huh? What a cutie... huh?! What am I saying?!' Erza mentally scolded herself as she walked. 'Ah oh well, I just need some rest.'

* * *

Let me know how I did. All reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll update soon with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Their First Mission

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I kind of got stuck on how I should continue. After this chapter I might make another for their childhood, or I'll make a timeskip to when Lucy is in Hargeon; depends on how this chapter goes. Let me know what you want to happen next, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail... so sad.

* * *

Natsu was snoring softly as he laid on the ground inside the shelter he had created. His eyes quickly opened when the sun's rays were in his eyes.

"Ah damn it! I was hoping to get a little more sleep! I promise you this sun! I'll eat you one day!" He then groggily sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Oh well I should head to the guild, and take jobs so I can rebuild my good old house! Hey! Wake up Hap-!"

Natsu slowly hanged his head with his pink locks shadowing his eyes. He remembered that in this time he hasn't found Happy yet. "I'll just meet up with the others, hopefully I'll be able to find him again." Natsu's head shot up as he remembered something. "Lucy!"

'Oh right, she's probably still with her father. If I remember right, her mother just died.' Natsu sighed before he started walking towards the guild. 'According to Lucy, she always wanted to join Fairytail since her father started to ignore her. I should wait a while until she's about to leave, then I'll help her join Fairytail!' He grinned at the thought before he realized he was already in the center of Magnolia.

'Now that I think about it, I already know what's going to happen. Or at least what should have happened. I'm sure that by what happened between me and Erza must've changed something. I really want to meet the rest of my friends! Okay, I'll just do whatever I did before when I encountered them!'

He stopped walking once he was in front of the guild doors. 'Another day at Fairytail.' He kicked open the doors and yelled. "I'M BACK!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Natsu.

"WATCH IT SQUINTY EYES! IF YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE AN IDIOT GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Gray yelled.

Natsu pressed his head against Gray's head. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING DROOPY EYES!"

They pressed their heads together while shouting more insulting comments. They were so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice Erza slowly walking up to them. "Natsu...Gray.." Erza said in a dark and irritated tone. Gray shakily turned to see Erza with a menacing aura surrounding her. Natsu just turned to his left without a care in the world.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Erza yelled at them.

Gray flinched and saluted Erza. "Y-Y-YES MA'AM!"

Natsu just stood calmly while a wide grin was plastered on his face as he was happy to see Erza again. "Oh hey Erza!"

"Hello Natsu." Erza said stoically. "Did you sleep well?"

"You bet! But I need money so I can my own house or something."Natsu told her.

"I see, how about we go on a job together?" Erza asked although it sounded more like an order.

Everyone's jaw dropped once they heard her. "Erza on a job... with someone?! That's completely unheard of!" Someone from the guild yelled.

Natsu tilted his head to the side as he quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? why?"

"I'm interested in seeing your type of magic." Erza said.

"Oh okay sure!" Natsu exclaimed while he was showing his adorable smile that caused Erza to blush.

'Why do I keep blushing when I'm around him?' Erza's heart was beating so fast she could practically hear it. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel this way? I gotta get out of here and clear my head!'

"Good, we're leaving in an hour so get ready and meet me at the train station." Erza told him while looking away, trying to hide her blush.

"Aww not those damn trains! Oh well, I'll be there!" Natsu said grinning at her. Erza, not looking at him, only nodded and left the guild; her blush growing.

"Hmm, I forgot that I don't have anything to bring with me." His stomach then growled loudly causing the entire guild to laugh. Natsu just sheepishly laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Whoops I'm hungry haha!

Natsu walked over to the bar and talked to the barmaid and requested about 20 different plates of food that he wanted on fire. The barmaid looked at him dumbfounded like if he was crazy. After getting out of her trance she quickly went to the back to make his food and later came out with 20 plates, placing them in front of him.

"Alright I'm starving!" Natsu quickly divoured his food, consuming the flames then patting his stomach as he burped loudly. "Ahhh that was good!"

The entire guild just looked at him with their mouths agape when they saw him eat flames.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!" One member known as Wakaba yelled. Just that moment Natsu realIzed that an hour has passed.

"OH CRAP! I'M LATE! ERZA'S GONNA KILL ME!" He ran out of the guild and headed to the train station.

He arrived at the station moments later and saw Erza at the station with her back facing him. "Hey Erza! Sorry I'm la-Oof!" He feel on ground on his back clutching his face. When he looked up he saw Erza glaring down at him with a fist extended, realizing that she punched him.

"I thought I told you to meet me here in an hour." She had her bangs covering her eyes.

"S-sorry, I guess I was too caught up in eating." He scratched his head while chuckling sheepishly.

"For future missions, when I tell you to arrive at a certain time, IT MEANS YOU ARRIVE AT THAT TIME, UNDERSTAND? Erza said menacingly causing him to stand up and salute her at the speed of light.

"YES MA'AM! W-wait, future missions? You want to go on more missions together?"

Erza's face had a light hue of pink and she gave him a softer glare. "Is there a PROBLEM with that?"

"N-no! No problem at all!"

"Good, now lets get on the train." Erza said trying to get rid of her blush. Natsu groaned at the thought of a train, but he reluctantly got on the train. Once he got on it he felt like he was about to explode. Natsu used what little energy he had and sat across from Erza. Erza just watched him with a puzzled look as he tried to endure the pain.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked.

"N-nothing, I j-just have r-really bad m-m-motion s-s-sickness." He said while tightening his grip on his stomach.

"You poor thing, come over here and lay down on my lap she said with another blush crossing her face.

"A-aye." He shakily got up and sat down next to Erza and laid down on her lap.

"D-do you...do you feel better?"

"Much better! Thanks Erza!"

"It's n-no problem at all." Erza had no idea why she was so nervous. 'I'm just helping him feel better, friend to friend. Yet, I'm all tensed up.'

Erza nearly jumped when she felt a shiver run down her spine and felt something warm on her legs. She looked down at Natsu to see him breathing softly on her exposed legs, he was sleeping.

'He looks so peaceful, so...cute.' Erza thought with a small smile and started to comb his hair with her hand, softly soothing him.

Throughout the rest of the train ride, Erza had watched over him. Once the train arrived in Lumina City, she woke him up and the two got off and headed straight into the city. Erza hated how she couldn't stay longer with Natsu resting on her lap. She decided that she'll have more opportunities in the future.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu asked.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to ask you, what of job are we on?" He tilted his head while he spoke.

"Well according to this request-" Erza took out the paper with their job request on it. "-we have to stop a gang that has been threatening the residents of the city recently."

"Alright! Seems like this'll be fun!" He grinned. "I'll be able to test my strength!"

Erza shook her head at his excitement while smiling. "Come on let's find the mayor, he's the one who requested help."

"Aye! But how should we look?"

"Hold on." She walked up to a random stranger and asked him where the mayor was.

"Huh?! who ar?" The poor man was knockrd out with a headbutt from Erza. She moved on to another person before he was knocked out too.

Natsu only sweatdropped at her actions. 'Oh Erza, you never change.' One of Erza's next victims was able to quickly answer her before he too would be knocked out.

"Come on Natsu, I know where he is."

"Y-yea , sure."

Once they arrived at the mayor's office, he told them that a small group of bandits were terrorizing the city for their goods. Apparently they made a hideout in a forest outside of town. They left to the forest to find the gang.

"How much longer Erza? I'm tired." Natsu complained.

"Stop complaining and keep walking, I'm sure we'll find them soon."

"Fine." Natsu groaned. After a few minutes his head shot up. He smelled three people up ahead. "Erza, I can smell them up ahead."

'Smell?' She gave him a confused look before snapping her head forward. They both heard talking.

"Hey boss! We're out of food!"

"Already? Fine lets go back into that stupid town and "borrow" more food" He said with a chuckle. The boss was a big thick man, with a large black coat and was roughly 6"5. His two companions were slightly shorter and had brown tunics.

"HEY! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU BULLY THOSE PEOPLE THEN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Natsu roared whiled running at them with Erza right behind him, just as mad.

The three bandits turned around to see them and the boss just merely laughed.

"Hahaha, is that so? Tell me, what do you think you can do to stop me brat?!" The boss said.

"Don't underestimate me!" Natsu yelled and punched him in the face sending him flying back.

"Argh! I see, you're a couple of mages aren't you? Get 'em boys!" He told his two subordinates.

"_**Burning storm**_!" One of them yelled out and a twirling tornado of fire headed towards Erza.

Erza was about to requip but then the next thing that happened surprised her to the core. Natsu jumped in front of the flames while grabbing Erza and shielded her from the flames. Once the flames were gone he turned around and she could see that the back of his shirt was burned but his body was unscathed.

"What the hell! Why isn't he dead?!" The bandits yelled.

'What happened? He didnt get hurt?' Erza thought.

"Sorry guys, but fire won't work on me!" Natsu arched his back and breathed in a lot of air before he released it all forming a tube of fire.

" _**Roar of the Fire Dragon**_!" His roar of flames hit the three bandits and instantly knocked them out. He then turned towards Erza and grinned. "All done!"

Erza just stood there in disbelief at how fast he defeated them. 'Amazing.'

"Come on Erza let's turn these guys in and get the reward." He said proudly.

"Huh? Oh right."

They both brought them to the military when they arrived and collected the reward from the mayor and were headed back to Magnolia on the train. Natsu's head was on Erza's lap again but he was awake. Erza decided she would ask him about his magic.

"Hey Natsu." She began.

"What's up Erza?"

"What kind of magic do you have? Something tells me its not normal fire magic."

"You're right it's not regular fire magic. it's fire dragonslayer magic."

Erza looked shocked. "What!? dragonslayer magic?!"

"That's right." He set one of his hands on fire and showed her. "See? I can punch with fire too." He then let the flames die out.

"Wow that's incredible!." She said with enthusiasm. "What else can you do?"

"Well, I can breathe fire, I can't get cold, fire doesn't affect me because my magic changes my skin to that of a dragon's, oh and I can even eat fire; replenishing my magic and stamina!"

"Wow I've never heard of such magic. How did you get it?" Erza asked wanting to know more about him.

"I learned it from my father, Igneel!" He said like if it was no big deal.

"He sounds like an awesome man!"

Natsu laughed "Igneel's not a man, he's a dragon! He raised me."

"What you were raised by a dragon?!"

"That's right! He taught me everything I know!" Natsu said grinning.

"You're really something else Natsu." Sje said with affection. Natsu just sheepishly laughed. A few moments later the train arrived at Magnolia and the pair disembarked. It was already nighttime and they decided to head to their respective homes to sleep. On her way back to Fairy Hills, Erza couldn't stop thinking about Natsu.

'Amazing, and cute. What a perfect combination.' Erza shook her head to get rid of the thought. 'Get it together Erza! You're acting like a love struck girl!' She then sighed. 'But I do have to admit, I can't wait to see him tomorrow.' She said while blushing.

* * *

Let me know how I did this time! All reviews appreciated. Also tell me what you want to happen next, otherwise I'll make a timeskip since none of us reqlly know much of Fairytail's childhood (at least I don't). RR! I'll update soon with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

A/N: Alright guys, I made another chapter for their childhood and I'm including a special guest. Sorry for the late update but I forgot I had a fic going on...hehe, I swear, I'm worse than Natsu! Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail... it's so sad I'm bawling!

* * *

Chapter 4: Realizations

The next day, we find everyone at the guild just laughing and some even brawling. Erza was at the bar eating her usual Strawberry Cheesecake. Natsu was fighting until he got tired and headed over to Erza.

"Hey Erza! Wanna go on a mission? I'm still in thr need of money." Natsu said happily. Recently, he has started to grow closer to Erza. He realized he wanted to spend more time with her, but being the dense idiot he is, he didn't know what it meant until deciding that it was because they were like best friends.

"Hmm... sure what kind of job Natsu?" She said softly to him.

Natsu just stood silently, staring at her beautiful brown eyes. (They were brown right? ... I think they were). Quickly realizing that she agreed to his request, he smiled and nodded.

"Awesome, we have to stop a gang that was seen robbing people on the side of a road near the town Varia." Natsu said holding a flyer in the air in Erza's direction.

"Sounds good, if you're ready let's head out, the town is close by so I have no need for luggage." She said with a warm smile.

Again, Natsu was lost within that warm essence that was radiating off of Erza. He didn't know why he kept feeling this way, traumatized by her looks and character. Snapping out of it, he wanted to respond until someone's sudden outburst interrupted him.

The guild's doors were kicked open. "Fairytail's hottest mage is back!" Yelled a certain majestically silver haired girl.

"Uh oh it's Mirajane." Said a member of the guild.

"Why couldn't she have taken longer on her mission? Things were going so well." Said Wakaba.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU INSOLENT FILTHY PIG!?" Roared Mira causing him to shrink back in fear.

"N-nothing my l-lady." He said in fear of her wrath.

"Hmph! That's what I thought. Hmm? A new member I see." Mira said looking over at Natsu with a devilish smile. "And a cute one at that. Maybe I'll take him as mine."

Natsu stood in fear of her as memories of how Mira treated him came rushing back. He was too lost in his horrible memories to notice Erza walking over to Mira.

"Oh be quiet Mira! You can't even get a boyfriend since your silver haired balloon of a head makes you look all old and used up." Erza said with an annoyed expression. 'No one's going to take what belongs to me. I-I mean... no one's going to corrupt a close friend of mine! Yeah, that's right.' She thought.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TINCAN!"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SLUT!"

"At least I can get boys to fall for me, unlike your ugly ass! And I plan on having that boy there satisfying my every need like a servant." Mira declared.

"I'm not going to let you corrupt him with your dirty, slutty little hands!" Erza said with a fist clenched.

Mira smirked. "Oh, now I see. Are you worried that I'll steal your boyfriend from you?"

A noticeable furious blush was all over Erza's face. "H-he's not my b-boyfriend!" She said stuttering horribly. Mira just smirked even wider knowing that she just found another reason to mock Erza about.

"Oh you seem to like him, don't worry, I'll just take him for myself."

Erza, still blushing madly, decided to take Natsu on that mission. Natsu, during the whole scene, had been staring at them wondering why they were fighting over him.

Erza, turning her still blushing face away from Mira, faced Natsu. "Come on Natsu let's head out, there's no point in wasting any time."

"Aye!" Natsu said cheerfully. Just when they were about to leave, Mira called out to them.

"Hold it there Pinky! What's your name?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" He said with pride.

"Natsu, huh? I'm Mirajane, or just Mira, and I have an offer to give you." She said with a smirk. "I challenge you to a fight after you come back from your date with tincan over there! I wanna test your strength against me."

Her last comment made Erza grit her teeth along with a scarlet blush reappearing on her face as soon as the word 'date' was mentioned.

"Sure! I'd love a good fight with you Mira!" Natsu said grinning, earning a slight pink hue to cross Mira's face.

"Good, I look forward to it." And with that she walked off, along with Erza and Natsu heading to the train station.

-Later on the train-

Natsu had his head on Erza's lap while Erza was staring out the window. Natsu was now wondering what Mira meant by a date.

"Erza?" Natsu asked looking up at her causing her to look down at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is this a date?" He asked bluntly, making her blush deeply to the color of her hair. At this moment, Erza seemed more angelic and beautiful.

"D-d-date?! N-no this isnt a d-date!" Erza stuttered. "W-why do you think this is a date?"

"Because before we left, Mira said we were on a date." He said.

Erza sighed, a little more calmed down. "Don't listen to her Natsu, she only said that so she could have something to laugh at us about."

"Oh okay, but what's a date?" He asked with innocence.

At this Erza had to facepalm, how could anyone not know what a date was.

"A date is where usually only two people who like each other, spend time together." She told him while suddenly imagining herself and a certain pink haired boy on a date with a romantic scenery.

"So this is a date then! We both like each other and we're together right now." He said with a smile.

Erza just blushed even deeper. "No! That's not what I meant Natsu! By like I mean love. And not friendly love either! I mean Love like when the couple becomes inseparable and probably gets married and have kids."

"Oh okay, I get it. Wait can I ask one more question?" He said with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Erza sighed.

"Would you like to have kids too?"

"W-what?! K-k-kids!? I d-d-don't know." Erza stuttered. "I-I guess I planned to in the future."

"Really? Do you have someone in mind who you'll be with?"

Natsu didn't know why he had the sudden urge to ask with who, he just thought he had to look out for her when the time would come.

'You' She blushed. "Uh yea, I have someone in mind. But I don't think I have any chances with him." She said nervously.

"Don't worry Erza! I'm sure you'll be able to have the life you desire. You're beautiful, so don't worry about it!"

She blushed with wide eyes as her heart jumped; she felt love for him. Now she was certain that something must have been wrong with her, was it a spell or some kind of love potion? Erza didn't understand why she felt this way towards him. She guessed it was because of his cheerful personality, his smile, and because of how cute he was...

'C-cute?!' Erza was baffled as she quickly checked him out as he seemed to not notice. 'Well he is cute, I'll admit that. But, I don't think I want another ''relationship'' with anyone after what happened with "him".' She thought as she clutched her chest over the area where her heart was as her scarlet hair shadowed her eyes.

Natsu noticed the pained look on her face. He sat up completely ignoring the effects of his motion sickness as concern for his closest friend was more important.

"Erza what's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing Natsu don't worry about me." She said trying to look normal. This however only caused Natsu's worry for her to grow.

'It must be because of Jellal. We're in the past so it must be because of him. Damn that Jellal, even though I came to terms with him in the future, I still can't forgive him for making her feel this way. Especially after making her cry. Even still, I can at least try to help her at this time to help her get through it a lot earlier. I'm gonna be changing time, but Erza comes first! Because...because I like her! Yes I admit it! I LIKE HER! I've liked her ever since we were kids, yes. But I don't know if she likes me back, it doesn't matter though, I just want to help her. I'm her friend till the end.'

"Was it a memory of something?" He said guiding the conversation.

"I already told you it's nothing. Please don't fret over me." She said trying to hide her misty eyes as the thought of Jellal kept reappearing inside her head.

"Erza, you know you can trust me. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I promise!" Natsu declared. "You're important to me, so I'll be watching over you always."

She blushed. "Why am I so important to you Natsu? We've only known each other for awhile."

"Because you're my Nakama! I would rather die than not do anything to help any of my friends! Especially you Erza, you're my first Nakama, I'd do, anything for you." He said with determination.

Erza just smiled and felt a very warm sensation in her heart.

"Thank you Natsu. I'm glad you're one I can rely on for anything." She then hugged him releasing her emotions from her constricting armor. After recovering from his shock when Erza hugged him, he immediately returned her hug embracing her lovingly.

"Of course, just remember: if you need anything just let me know. I'll come running to you as soon as I can." He said getting tired.

"Okay, I promise." She said as she was fighting sleep. They had only an hour and a half left of their train ride, so they decided it was a good idea to sleep. After agreeing, Natsu and Erza fell asleep on top of each other, still hugging each other.

As Erza fell asleep, one thought lingered on her mind. 'Perhaps I am ready to open my heart again. But only to Natsu as I trust him the most. I trust him with my life.'

-Later-

As the two walked down Magnolia heading to the guild, Erza was explaining her magic to Natsu. Natsu thought that he should ask about it, to keep any suspiciousness out of the question.

Their mission in Varia turned out a lot easier than they hoped for. The gang of bandits consisted of very weak mages which to them were merely pushovers. Although they didn't admit it to the other, they enjoyed the time they spent together. Once they had arrived at the guild Natsu was suddenly bombarded by Mira.

"Natsu! Don't think I have forgotten about our little deal! I hope your ready for our match, cause I plan to go all out!" Mira said.

"Sure, don't worry I haven't forgotten. And I plan to win!" He said as he smirked.

Everyone went outside into a large clearing and surrounded Mirajane and Natsu. Most of the guild thought that poor Natsu would lose big time against Mira. While everyone betted on Mira, Erza was the only one who betted on Natsu.

"Oi Erza! How come you're betting on that idiot?" Said Gray.

"Because I think he's no pushover; he might be just as strong as me or Mira if not stronger. And also because I believe in him." Erza said as glimmer of light in her eyes and a light blush was on her face.

Gray just rose an eyebrow at her but decided to ignore it and pay attention to the fight that was about to start.

"I hope you're set because I'm going all out!" Said Mira with a wide smirk.

"That's good because against me you'll need to go full power." Natsu said with a smile getting into his fighting stance.

"Don't get cocky boy! I'll wipe that smile off your face and mess up your face!" Mira roared.

"_**TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL**_"

Natsu grinned as he watched her transform into one of her demons. Makarov came from the crowd and rose his hand down and said "Begin!"

"_**Darkness Stream**_!" Mira said as she shot a beam of black energy at Natsu. He just jumped to the side and started to inhale a large amount of air.

"_**Roar of the fire Dragon**_!"

The attack almost hit Mirajane as she barely dodged it but managed to receive a few burns on her right side.

'What kind of magic is this?' She thought as she held her side.

"Hey you alright Mira? We can stop if you want to." Natsu asked with concern in eyes.

"Don't think some small burns is enough to put ME down! _**Soul Extinction**_!"

Natsu simply put himself on fire; burning away her magic as it made contact with him. He then heard many gasps from the guild members, including Mira, except for Erza whom knew about his magic.

"Sorry Mira but I seriously want to take a nap right now. I've walked for a long time today to the point where it's unbearable. Don't get me wrong I loved our fight, lets have one again some other time. _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_!"

With a roar he hit Mirajane in the stomach and sent her flying and crashing down unconscious. Collective gasps were heard as the guild witnessed the easy defeat of Mirajane Strauss.

"He beat M-Mira?!"

"Unbelievable!"

"He made it look easy too!"

"Natsu!" Said the Master. "I don't normally do this but you are obviously deserving of this reward. As of now I promote you to S class!"

Eyes widened as they heard Makarov's decision. Natsu, while feeling happy that his dream of becoming an S class mage finally came true, felt saddened because it did not happen the way he wanted it to.

"Sorry old man..." He said while hiding his face. "...I can't accept that, not like this. I'm no different than the other mages in this guild. I'll become S class when I pass your trials or whatever, is that alright?"

Makarov smiled seeing how the young boy sounded so maturely. For a little kid, he didn't sound so young. "That's just fine Natsu."

"Great now I'll take Mira to the Guild so she can recover." He said picking up the unconscious form of Mirajane. At this moment Erza felt jealous, she was jealous of Mira for being carried by Natsu in such a way.

'Why do I have to have these urges to be close to him.' She thought as a realization came to her mind. 'I guess I don't see Natsu as just a friend. I must like him, or even love him, despite the fact that I recently met him. But I doubt that he likes me back, as he said, I'm only his nakama. For the sake of our friendship, we'll stay as friends, no matter how much it hurts...' Her eyes misted. ' But I can't help but hope that someday... we'll be more than just friends...'

* * *

A/N: And thats that chapter. Say, if any of you readers out there know of any app or site where I can translate English to Romaji please let me know. I'd like to write the characters moves in those ways like "karyu no hoko".

P.s.: I might be disconnected for a while, I hope not. But if I am, rest assured that by the time I return I'll have at least 2 or 3 chapters done. Thanks and keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Re-meetings

A/N: I'm back sorry for the wait! I realized that I included Mira in chapter 2 and I made it seem like she never saw him in chapter 4, my bad. Forget I ever put her in chap 2 since I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Anyway, on with the chapter, slight NaMi, and barely a hint of NaLu (Ah it hurts saying that pairing!)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail, If I did, then Natsu and Erza would of gotten together since the Tower of Heaven if not before.

* * *

Chapter 5: Re-meetings

-Time skip a few years later-

"Come on Happy! If we lose track of him I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" Natsu yelled back at Happy.

"NOOO! Don't hate me Natsuuu!" Happy yelled catching up to him while crying.

Natsu and Happy just got off the train and arrived at Hargeon. Luckily, Natsu remembered how he got stuck on the train last time so he quickly got off, ignoring his stomach in pain, before it departed.

"Don't worry Happy, I'm only kidding, that won't ever happen! Now come on, let's find Igneel!" He said with a wide smile.

"Aye!"

-In a store somewhere in Hargeon-

"Aww, so this is the only store in this town?" A certain blonde asked sulking. "Then coming here was not worth it then."

"Ah no, please don't say that." Said an old man behind the counter. "This town doesn't have many mages so this store is mostly for traveling mages. We just got a new shipment of items that you might be interested in." The old man said digging into some things beneath his counter. "We have one thing that is very popular among girls. The colorS! It can change the color of your clothes of choice." He said while changing his shirt's color to purple.

"No thanks I already have one of those." She said glumly while looking around the store. " I'm particularly looking for gate keys. Do you have any of those?"

"Gate keys? We really don't have many of those."

"Ah Nicola the Canis Minor! I've been looking for that one!" The blonde said while excitingly looking at the silver gate key in a box.

"That one? Are you sure you want that one? It's not very strong."

"That doesn't matter! How much for it?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

-A moment of silence while the blonde stares incredulously at the old man with a smile still present on her face-

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. How much again?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

The blonde just looked at him before hopping onto the counter and seductively posing for him.

"How much was it?" She said with a sexy smile.

-A few minutes later-

The blonde was walking out of the store looking grumpy.

"One thousand jewels. One thousand jewels is all my looks were worth." She sighed and then heard loud cheering and shouts.

"It's Salamander-sama!"

"I can't believe it's really him!"

"He's so dreamy!" said a bunch of girls.

"Salamander? He's here?" The blonde said. She knew about Salamander, he was a fire mage that you can't get anywhere.

As she went through the crowd, her chest started to feel weird. In the center was a man with dark blue hair, and a long dark blue cloak. Once she saw him, her heart started to beat really fast.

'What is this feeling?" She thought as hearts started to appear in her eyes. 'Is this love?'

-Near the crowd-

"Let's look around the center Happy, we might find Igneel there!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu was very excited at the moment. He knew he wouldn't find Igneel there, but he was waiting to meet a certain someone.

As they walked, they heard the crowd in the distance and their hopes quickly rose.

"Look Natsu! There's something going on over there. Is it igneel?" Happy asked.

"I don't know let's go find out!" Natsu said while starting to run towards the crowd. 'Please be here, you have to be here.'

He pushed aside some girls and got to the center of the crowd. There he saw Lucy and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey! Lucy!" He said abruptly without knowing he just called her name.

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Lucy said.

'Damn it! Me and my big mouth.' Natsu thought, mentally kicking himself.

Before he could say anything, 'Salamander' interrupted their talk.

"Wow I even have male admirers I see. Most unexpected, but here you go, an autograph from the one and only ." 'Salamander' gave Natsu his autograph and gave a pose.

Natsu, forgetting everything for a moment, just stared at him; like before.

"Who the hell are you?" He said with a bored expression.

'Salamander' practically choked on his saliva before regaining his composure.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of me before! I'm the infamous Salamander who uses fire magic!" He said as sparkles shrouded him causing his fan girls to go wild over him. He then held his hand out towards Natsu with his name.

"Here's my autograph, courtesy of Salamander." He said with fake dignity.

"No thanks" Natsu said as he looked away from him. Immediately after he said that, all the girls jumped him and started beating him.

"How dare you!?"

"Don't disrespect Salamander-sama!"

"Now, now, take it easy please. It's no big deal." 'Salamander' said waving his hand carelessly. The girls then left the beaten Natsu and went back to 'Salamander' with hearts back in their eyes.

"Aww Salamander-sama your so nice"

"So forgiving!"

"I'm sorry my ladies, but I have to get to get going. But I am hosting a party on a cruise later tonight and you are all invited. _**Red Carpet**_." He said before flying off on a stream of purple flames.

All the girls then left talking and Lucy walked up to Natsu who was rubbing his head, still recovering from the beating he received.

"Thank you for helping me." Lucy said as she watched him.

Natsu was about to answer but then he remembered that he would be getting free food which caused his mind to mentally drool.

"Huh? Helped you? I didn't do anything." He said to her.

"Physically, no. But that Salamander guy was using Charm magic. Charm magic causes anyone in range to fall in love with the caster. But it has a flaw, when someone figures it out, the spell has no effect. So thank you."

"Ah I see!" Natsu said as he had already learned that before.

"Please allow me to treat you to some lunch!" Lucy offered him while she beamed a smile at him.

"Sure!" He grinned showing his teeth while Lucy slightly blushed.

Lucy took them to a nearby restaurant and they quickly ordered what they wanted. Lucy was astonished when she heard that they wanted one of everything but decided to not pay attention to it.

"So you're both Natsu and Happy huh?" She asked.

"Aye!" They both said simultaneously.

"Hmm, Natsu, how come you knew what my name was?" She said asking the million dollar question.

"H-huh?! W-well I don't know, I mean you looked like a Lucy to me so I figured that was your name." He told her, thinking that she would buy it.

"I see. Oh by the way, I know I may not look like it but I'm a wizard." She told them.

"Really?" Natsu said with a mouthful of food.

"Yup! I'm a wandering mage actually, I haven't joined a guild yet. But I have my sights set on a certain guild!" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

'Please be Fairytail, Please be Fairytail!' Natsu thought nervously.

"It's a guild called Fairytail-"

'YES!' Natsu mentally screamed.

"-It's the strongest guild! I want to join it but I don't know where it is." She said with a frown. "I wonder if there's anything I need to do, like a test, to get in. Oh well you two probably don't know what I'm talking about." She carepessly waved her hand at them. "Well I'll be on my way, there's something that I just remembered that I need to do. Here's the money for the food." She said as she plopped down a thousand jewels and left the restaurant. 'And there goes the thousand jewels I saved from earlier. Sigh, oh well it was a nice thing to do.'

Once she had left, Natsu remembered that he wanted to tell her that he was from Fairytail and he could help her join.

'Oh man I forgot, oh well at least I know I'll see her again tonight if things still stay the same. I want all the friends that I had before to be mine again. I'm glad I'm in the past, I'm able to change things, like with Lisanna...'

-Flashback 2 years ago-

_"Elfman stop!" Cried Mira._

_Elfman had just taken over the beast and was going out of control, trying to destroy everything in sight including two white haired mages._

_"Raaaagggh!" The beast roared. It swatted his hand down aiming for Mira but she was barely able to dodge it. She was sent flying a couple meters away. _

_The taken over Elfman started walking towards Mira before stopping abruptly as Lisanna appeared before her sister._

_"Lisanna what are you doing get away from here!" Mirajane yelled ar her but was ignored._

_"Elf-neechan! it's me Lisanna your little sister! Do you remember me?" _

_The beast simply stared at her, not being able to understand her speech. As Lisanna kept talking and smiling about who he was and who they were and what they mean to each other, the beast was becoming annoyed and rose his hand above her._

_"LISANNAAAA!" Mira yelled as the monster's hand slammed down onto Lisanna, erupting a large amount of dust; blocking all view. _

_Mira just looked in fear, hoping that it wasn't true. She didn't want to believe that Lisanna was dead, but what happened next surprised her. _

_The beast's hand was being pushed back and then was thrown away causing it to fly a couple meters away. Looking closer, she saw Lisanna being held by Natsu by the waist._

_"You idiot! You almost got yourself killed!" He yelled at Lisanna._

_"I'm sorry, I just want Elfman back..." She said with teary eyes._

_Natsu looked at her softly before replying. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to bring him back with us. Now go! Go to Mira and give us a lot of space!"_

_Natsu let her go and without hesitation went to Mira and they both ran to a considerable distance to be able to watch them._

_"Are you ready you ugly beast?" Natsu mocked it. The beast only roared in response and tried hitting him but utterly failed as it was evaded._

_"__**Karyu no Tekken**__! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)" He landed a hit on the beast's head which caused it to howl in great pain and fall back._

_"Let's end this! Karyu no enchu! (Fire Dragon's flame elbow)" Hitting him in the face, the beast's form dissipated and left behind Elfman's body._

_With all the dirt kicking in their faces, the Strauss sisters weren't able to see what was happening. The next thing they saw was Natsu walking towards them, grinning, and with Elfman on his shoulders._

_"Natsu you did it!" Lisanna squealed hugging Natsu in the process. Natsu simply laughed before feeling his eyes bulging out. Mira had pushed Lisanna off him and gave him a hug of her own._

_"Thank you, Natsu. Thank you so much. We wouldn't be here without you." Mira was crying softly on his shirt and had a faint blush at their closeness. _

_"No problem, I'm glad I could help. I'll always be here for you guys, always, I promise." He told them as he hugged Mira back._

-Flashback ends-

Everytime he would think of how he managed to save them, especially Lisanna, he couldn't help but smile. He saved Mira and Elfman from years of suffering.

"Natsuuu! Come on let's see if we can find Igneel!" Happy yelled.

Natsu grinned. "Sure buddy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

-At a small park-

"Hahahaha! Fairytail has done it again!" Laughed Lucy. Lucy was currently lqying on a bench and was reading the latest Fairytail magazine. "Fairytail protected a castle in need of protecting: but during the defense, the castle was destroyed as well! Fairytail never stops being amusing!" She laughed. "Oh and their cover card Mirajane! She's so beautiful! I wish I could be like her." She then sighed.

"Hmm? You want to join Fairytail?"

Lucy shrieked and quickly got up and turned around to see 'Salamander.'

"Salamander! What do you want?! Don't think I'll fall for another Charm Magic!"

"Ah I knew you were a mage when our eyes met! Sorry about that Charm stuff I just get lonely and would like some respect along with friends." He said.

"Hmph, scum like you don't deserve to even have such things." She said before walking off.

"Wait, have you ever heard of Fairytail's Salamander?" He asked her.

"No I did not... WAIT! You mean you're from Fairytail?!" Lucy squealed with sparkling eyes.

"That's right. And if you want I can ask the master to let you join."

"Really?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Wait, what do you want in return then? I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to help me join." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Ah don't worry, it's nothing crude. All I want is for you to keep quiet about the Charm magic and attend my party for free. If you do that I'll give in the good word to the master. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Sure, I'll come!" She smiled wide up at him.

He laughed."Excellent then I'll see you then." He said as he walked away.

"Goodbye!" 'Ok, so I'll just stay quiet about the Charm magic and I'll be able to join Fairytail! After that I'll just ignore him! Heeheehee! Finally!"

-Later that night on a rooftop-

"Sorry Natsu, we couldn't find him." Happy said with a frown.

"Don't worry little buddy! we'll have plenty of opportunities! So cheer up!" Natsu was looking for the ship that the fake salamander was on.

"Aye! We'll find him for sure!"

"Damn right Happy!" He grinned.

"Hey is that Salamander's party cruise?" Said a girl on a balcony away from them.

"Salamander? Who's that?" Said another.

"You don't knkw who he is? He's the famous mage from Fairytail!"

"Wow that's amazing! I wish I could meet him."

'And that's my cue. Here I come Lucy, I just hope that everything will happen the same way.'

-On the party cruise-

"I'd like to make a toast Miss Lucy. For your upcoming joining of Fairytail." He said before using his magic to pick up some drops of their drinks and slowly led it to her mouth. "Now please open wide and accept this token of my appreciation."

Lucy was about to drink it before thoughts came into her mind. 'So all I have to do is drink this stuff and it'll be all over...' She thought before shutting her mouth quickly.

"Hey! This is some sort of trick isn't it?!" She screamed.

"Very observant, it was actually a drug to knock you out." He said as his men appeared around them holding the passed out girls that had arrived.

"You! What are you up to?!" She demanded.

"My plan is to sell you women to the black market as slaves." He said without a care in the world.

"What how dare yo-" She didn't finish as something broke through the ship's ceiling.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled one of the fake salamander's men.

From the dust could be seen a figure that was rising as everyone stepped back. Once the figure was recognizable, Lucy gasped.

"Natsu?!"

"Hey Lucy, need some help?" He said with a grin before shouting, "Hey Happy! Take Lucy away would ya?"

"Aye sir! Come on Lucy, it's best if we get out of here!" Happy said to her, lifting her off and flying through the sky.

"Now to deal with business he-" He stopped as his face turned green and he fell on his face.

"Hahaha what is this? Seasick are you?" 'Salamander' laughed. "Alright boys, get him!"

Then Natsu was getting beaten by all of his men.

-outside with Lucy and Happy-

"Is it really okay to leave him back there?" Lucy said.

"Aye! Natsu can handle them." He said with pride. "But I just remembered that he has motion sickness."

"Motion sickness? Then we've got to help him!"

"Aye but we've got our own problem."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I'm out of magic power." Happy said as his wings disappeared and they fell into the ocean.

"Way to go blue cat!" She yelled.

"Sorry Lucy."

"Well lucky for you I've got a plan to help Natsu." She took out a golden key and pointed it into the water. "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

A mermaid holding a small jar appeared on the water, looking pissed.

"I thought I told you to stop bothering me, girl." Aquarius said with venom clearly in her voice.

"Just wash up that cruise ship onto the shore please!"

"Tch."

"DON'T 'TCH' ME! Just hurry up, my friend needs help." Lucy pleaded.

"Let's get something straight first, girl. Just because my gate key is in your hands, it does not mean you can tell me what to do!" She barked.

She then started absorbing water into her jar and, with an angry yell, let loose a huge tidal wave that pushed the cruise ship, including Lucy and Happy, onto the shore.

"When I said Wash the ship to shore I did not mean me as well!" alucy yelled in frustration.

"Oh, it seems I missed, I ended up pushing the ship as well." Aquarius said carelessly.

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR US TOO?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Don't summon me for a week, I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend. With my _boyfriend. " _She said as she disappeared.

"DON'T REPEAT THAT!" Sighing, they both got up to head to the direction Natsu was. When they arrived, they saw Salamander's men outside on the beach's sand staring up at Natsu whom was on top of the side of the ship.

"Natsu!" She yelled before being blocked by Happy.

"Are you really from Fairytail?" Natsu asked with his eyes shadowed by his pink locks.

"What's it to you?! Go get him men!" Salamander said.

Once his men had come into range, Natsu merely swatted them aside as Natsu looked upon him with a face full of anger.

"I am Natsu of Fairytail! And I have never seen you before!"

Everyone could see his Fairytail Stamp now and they were all shocked.

"That mark! He's the real deal Bora-san!" Said one of Bora's crewman.

"Idiot! Don't call me by my real name!" Bora said.

"Bora, Bora the Prominence. I heard he was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild a few years back." Noted Happy.

"I'll teach you a lesson for using Fairytail's name for your crimes!" Yelled Natsu.

"Oh yea? And what do you plan to do about it punk? _**Prominence Taifun**_!" He said as he launched a spiraling tornado of flames at him causes the ship's side to catch on fire. Thinking that he had won, Bora turned around. "Heh, you were just all talk."

"Gross! I can't believe how gross this fire tastes! Are you really a fire mage?"

"What?!" Bora yelled as he looked back and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

Natsu was eating his magic flames as he seemed to not be affected by the fire. Lucy along with Bora and his men gaped at the sight before them.

"Thanks for the meal!" Natsu said with huff.

"W-what the hell is he?!" Bora exclaimed.

"Fire isn't going to work on Natsu." Happy told Lucy.

"Wow, I've never seen magic like that." She said in awe.

"Now that I've eaten I'm all revved up!" Natsu said before smacking his fists together. "_**Karyu no Hoko**_! (Fire Dragon's Roar)" He used his two hands to create a tube in which he blew fire out of.

The fire went straight for them as it knocked all the men out except for Bora who floated in the air using his _**Reddo Kappeto. **_(Red Carpet)

One of Bora's men was barely conscious as he spoke up to his boss.

"B-Bora-san, I recognize who he is! The one with pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales, he's the real-"

"Salamander." Lucy finished with her mouth wide open.

"Remember it well, this is, what a real Fairytail wizard is!" He roared as he placed his fists on fire and launched himself into the air.

"He eats fire, he lights his hands on fire without getting burned, is that really magic?" Lucy asked.

"A Dragon's lungs, to breathe fire, a dragon's claws to wrap in flames, a dragon's scales to dissolve flames, an ancient spell." Happy said with smile.

"What is it?"

"Lost Magic, it's Metsuryu Maho (Dragonslayer magic). The fire dragon Igneel taught it to him." Happy said with pride.

"Amazing." Lucy said still in awe.

Natsu then hit Bora with his _**Karyu no Tekken**_ (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) which launched him to the town's clock tower causing it to explode. (Remember he's in his second origin form: far more powerful than the current council members).

Natsu landed near Lucy and was about to ask her if she wanted to join Fairytail, but was stopped as he heard footsteps.

"Oh crap! It's the military! We can't get in trouble with them!" He said frantically as he started running pulling Lucy with him.

"Wait! Why are you taking me?!" She cried.

"You said you wanted to join Fairytail right?"

She looked up at him and gave him a wide smile which he returned with a grin.

"Heh, come with me." He said cheerfully.

"Sure!" She said running after him with the military hot on their trail.

'Lucy is going to join us like she did before. I'm glad, she's going to be part of our family again! I can't wait to see what'll happen in the future! Erza, everyone-' He recalled his dead comrades from the future. 'This time, I promise, I won't let you guys down until the day I die!' He mentally shouted with determination.

* * *

A/N: And there's the fifth chapter, my longest so far. Again, all thanks to bl00dshy for getting me started. I'll try to update sooner but no promises since I'm lazy as hell. Next chapter will have a big NaZa moment, I assure you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews so far! It really keeps me going! This chapter has the moment we've all been waiting for. Sorry for those who want different pairings or harems but I promise to write those types of stories, if anyone requests them, some other time. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail

* * *

Chapter 6: The Scarlet knight opens her heart

It was late morning as the sun was almost completely high in the sky. Natsu, Lucy and Happy had walked all the way from Harugeon and had arrived in Magnolia. Lucy had been dazzled by the town and it's inhabitants, her head would be seen moving back and forth taking in the view. After their trek through Magnolia, they had finally stopped in front of the guild's doors.

Lucy stared in wonder at the tall building which said Fairytail on it. Natsu smiled at her and was glad that their adventures together would re-occur.

"Here we are Lucy." Natsu said enthusiastically. He and Happy got in between Lucy and the building and spread their arms out with huge smiles.

"Welcome to Fairytail!" They both yelled.

"Wow I'm finally at Fairytail! I can't believe it!" She squealed.

"Come on let's head in!" Natsu said before kicking the doors open. "I'm back!"

"Hey look Natsu is back." Said a buck toothed man (I don't know if they ever mentioned his name.)"How did your search for Igneel go? I heard you caused some ruckus over at- Gah!"

He was instantly kicked in the face and crashed into the wall behind him. Lucy simply shrieked in shock as to why he did it.

"What the hell was that for?" The guild member had a tick mark as his head was comically huge.

"That was all just a rumor wasn't it?! Igneel wasn't really there!" Natsu yelled as he glared at his guildmate.

"How should I have known?! All I heard was that a Salamander was in Hargeon!"

"You should of investigated a little more you Dumbass!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go?!" He yelled.

"Have at me then you bastard!" Natsu roared before launching himself at him and immediately started fighting. They kicked up a dust cloud and rolled around the center of the guild hall while hitting other members.

"Now, now Natsu, don't go overb- Wahh!" Happy said before getting hit and crashing against a table into other guild members.

A huge fight suddenly broke out and tables and chairs were scattered everywhere in halves.

Lucy watched the huge brawl in disbelief until someone called her attention.

"Hello I'm Lisanna, who are you?" A young, white short-haired girl asked Lucy. She had on a long red dress and was holding a tray of drinks. She was currently the barmaid of the guild.

"Huh? Oh I'm Lucy." She then looked back at the fight and pointed at them. "Is this really okay?"

The girl only laughed. "Don't worry, this is actually normal for this guild!"

"So is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh that's right! I was wondering if I could-" She didnt get to finish as a loud yell sounded throughout the guild.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING!" Roared a certain scarlet red head, carrying what seemed to be a huge horn that was highly decorated in jewels.

Everything completely stopped for a moment as everyone froze in fear except for Natsu.

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Her voice boomed as she lowered the huge item.

Natsu backed from Elfman whom he had been fighting. And walked towards Erza grinning.

"Hey Erza! How are you? How'd your mission go?" He stated in his usual cheerful way.

Erza's face softened when she saw him and softly smiled at him. "Hello Natsu, I'm fine thank you for asking. Everything went well actually." She looked around for a bit. "Is the master here?"

"Sorry, master's not here. He left earlier for his usual meeting." Lisanna responded.

A wizard near her, who was presumed to be Max, warily walked up to her.

"Erza-san, what is that thing?" Said mage asked as he pointed to the huge ornament with a shaking finger.

"Oh this thing?" Erza plainly said as she rested her hand on it. "This is a horn from the beast I subdued on my mission. The people were very grateful and decorated it as a souvenir. I think it's pretty, so I brought it with me." She then turned her head to face him with a small but frightening glare. "Will that be a nuisance?"

Max and a few behind him instantly jumped. "No, no! It won't be a problem Haha!"

Erza saw an unfamiliar strand of blonde hair and walked up to Lucy. Lucy cowered slightly in fear from what she had seen and didn't know what to expect.

"Hello there, I'm Erza Scarlet. Who are you?" She said in an all too calm voice.

Lucy just felt the need to comply. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I wanted to see if I could join Fairytail!"

"Well unfortunately the master isn't here right now, but he had said before that S-class mages like me are able to decide if a mage may join or not." (Is that alright? If it was never said in the manga or anime, then I made it up to be able to follow the story.)

"Oh I see" Lucy nodded but at the same time was afraid. From the short amount of time, Lucy had known the scarlet mage, she could tell she was like the discipline committee.

"Then you're under my approval, I will allow you to join." She said with a smile.

"Hooray a new member! LET'S PARTY!" Random mages shouted and a moment later, people were drinking far worse than before and others were brawling in the center.

During the celebration, Lucy had gone over to Lisanna whom had placed a pink Fairytail symbol on the back of her hand.

Many hours later at night, when the party was still going, Mirajane had arrived from a mission and was pissed that a party was going on in her absence.

She saw a Lucy and presumed that she was a new member, from the mark she had, and guessed she was the cause of the party. Seriously, the guild always finds some excuse for a party.

"Why hey there Natsu." Mira said as she walked up to him, punching others who got in her way. "I'm back from a mission, and you don't greet me? I'm heart broken." She feigned all too sweetly.

"Ah, sorry Mira, I was busy fighting. " He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

She sweetly waggled her finger back and forth with her eyes closed and a smile. "It's okay I forgive you. But I think I deserve something from you since you hurt my feelings."

She then crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up towards him and tilted her head cutely. "I get lonely sometimes and I'd like some company from you." She said with a sultry smile.

At this point Natsu was blushing madly and tried no to stare at her breasts trying to not seem like a pervert. "U-um, I-I don't know I'm kinda b-busy right now, but I'll let you know, o-okay?" He stuttered.

Erza saw the whole thing and couldn't help but feel depressed. Someone was going to get Natsu soon, and Mirajane of all people! She knew the white haired demon was beautiful, it rivaled her own. Erza couldn't help but think that Natsu had an interest in Mira and not her from the reaction he got. She had told herself she would never let anyone get close to her heart, before. That she would forget about him in that sort of way. But her heart betrayed her and bottled up her slowly growing feelings for him.

Erza's eyes misted as her face was shadowed by her Scarlet hair. Said mage believed that Natsu didn't like her back and it made her feel worse. She knew that once Mirajane had Natsu as hers, they would never be separated.

She turned around and slowly walked away from the partying guild, with tears slowly sliding down her face. She began to head to the place where she would hang around when she was younger. By the river.

Before she had left, Natsu saw tears falling from her face. His protective nature took action and he followed her. Even though it was in another future, he had promised her that he wouldn't let anybody make her cry. In truth, Natsu had always had feelings for Erza, but he never acted upon them. He had thought that she was in love with Jellal, but wanted nothing more than her happiness.

After a few minutes of walking, using his heightened sense of smell, he had finally found Erza. She was under a tree facing towards a tree. Her knees were up to her chest and she was quivering and crying. Natsu feared that someone had hurt her and mentally promising that he would make the bastard pay.

He heard her sobbing clear as day, and it broke his heart. What could have done to her that would make her cry? He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, slowly comforting her.

Erza slightly jolted at the feeling of someone holding her. Through her armor she could feel the heat the person was emitting and it made her feel secure. She turned her head to see Natsu looking at her with a worried face and a frown. Erza's eyes were red and puffy and still had tears streaming down. It seemed that her depression caused her artificial eye to be able to cry.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong Erza? Why are you crying?" He said with a soft voice while embracing her tighter.

"N-nothing, nothing's wrong Natsu. I'm fine." She said forcing a smile across her face. This action caused his frown to deepen.

"Erza, tell me what's wrong. Seeing you like this, it breaks my heart. I can't stand seeing you this way."

Erza was stumped, she didn't know what to do. He was unknowingly asking her to confess her feelings. She thought over and over if she should or not. Erza decided that she would tell him regardless of what could happen. If she was left heartbroken, then she would truly never love again. Finally she answered as Natsu was looking at her the entire time, letting her prepare herself.

"U-um, its just t-that.." She stuttered. This was a big moment that would decide their relationship. She gathered her bearings and determinedly continued. "I, I love you Natsu. And the way you looked at Mira earlier, I couldn't help but think you like her instead." She said with a sad expression.

The news completely shocked Natsu and left him speechless. He was happy that she returned his feelings but was depressed at the same time. He had been her reason to cry. He wanted to stop her from crying because of other people, not be the cause of it.

"Erza, don't worry. I don't like at Mirajane in that sort of way. I admit she's breathtakingly beautiful, but she's not the one for me. Besides, I already have someone in mind. She's a very special person." He told her while smiling.

Erza began thinking of anyone that he might like, excluding herself. While it's painful, she doubted that he would ever like anyone like her. But his next words made her eyes widen with tears.

"She's very special to me. She's beautiful, has a wonderful personality and everytime I see her I just can't help but stop for a second. One thing that really catches me is her hair. It's very beautiful and magnificent, that deep scarlet hair and her brown eyes." Natsu turned to face her in her eyes. Her beautiful, flawless skin shined in the moonlight, making her look majestic. "It's you, Erza. I'm in love with you." He said with a smile.

The world seemed to stop for a moment. Erza stared at him trying to find out if it was all true. After realizing that he was telling the truth she instantly regretted never telling him years ago. Then, her tears started flowing again. They weren't tears sadness, no, but of joy; the boy she loved, loved her back. With a quick motion, she turned around and tackled him down on the grass with her tears falling onto his face.

"Ah! Erza what's wro-" Soft, warm, strawberry tasting lips covered his own as he stared up at her. It took him a minute to realize that she was kissing him! He then retaliated by passionately kissing her back, increasing the tension.

After a couple of minutes, they both reluctantly parted gasping for air. Erza was flushed, she couldn't understand what gave her confidence to kiss him, but she loved it nonetheless.

"Do you feel a lot better now?" Natsu asked her with a wide smile.

She nodded as her face wouldn't recover from her blush that was darker than her hair. Natsu kissed her this time, catching her off guard. When they separated, Natsu stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Come on, we should head back to the guild. People might be wondering where we are." He said.

"Sure, I'd love to." Erza couldn't stop smiling. She had finally gotten together with the boy she loved and couldn't be any happier. On their way back, Erza couldn't resist interlocking her hands with Natsu's along the way. He responded with his own grip and smiled at her. Now she was truly happy, she was alongside a man who she knew would protect her from harm and loved her back. She couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Finally they end up together right?! I cried at my own work. Well let me know how it went and sorry if it was a little short. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Eisenwald and the Lullaby

A/N: Sorry for the hold up! Can't believe I'm already at my seventh chapter! Natsu and Erza finally got together too, it's a dream come true! Well whatever, on with the story.

Disclaimer: After this I ain't putting this anymore. I don't, but wish I did, own Fairytail.

* * *

Chapter 7: Eisenwald and the Lullaby

It has been one week since they got together. They decided not to tell the guild because they liked the idea of secrecy. They would go out on dates in the evening at famous restaurants. Even if they say they're going on missions, half of the time they are just spending time together.

Right now, the Fairytail guild is busying itself in its usual brawls; with Natsu and Gray at the center of it all. Then a dark aura could be felt amongst everyone as the brawling mages turned their attention to the guild doors. There they saw the famous scarlet haired mage, her eyes obscured from view. The guild hall became deathly silent as they all shuddered in fear; gulps could be heard in the silence.

"What... do you all think... YOU'RE DOING?!" She roared at them with a glare causing them to fall on their knees, bowing.

"We're sorry Erza-san!"They cried putting all the tables and stools how they were. Erza then directed her glare to our favorite pink haired Dragonslayer and his navy blue haired rival.

The two quickly put there arms around each other and forced smiles on their faces while dancing in place in synch.

"Look Erza we're not fighting but instead acting like the friends we should be, just like you told us!" Said the ice mage.

"That's good, even the best of friends fight but I prefer no fighting." Erza said, now smiling.

When she glanced at Natsu, she slightly blushed and her heart jumped a million times a second. They both locked eyes for a moment and could feel the intense desire to hold one another but restraining themselves.

"Hello Natsu. How are you? I trust you're doing well."

"Hey Erza!" He grinned at her, causing her blush to darken. "Yeah I'm fine, just bored out of my mind. How'd your job go? If I remember right, you had to take out some bandits near Limeron."

"It went well, no problems at all. And bored you say? Well I got some news that needs to be taken care of immediately. And since I see that the master is not here at the moment, I've decided to take action regardless."

Gray had watched the entire conversation between the two and couldn't help but find it odd. The way they looked at each other; it was strange. He knew that since they met, they've held a close relationship. But recently they've started to act differently towards each other. Of course he didn't bother asking Titania out of fear for her wrath. Casting aside his thoughts, he remembered that Erza had just told them of what sounded like a mission.

"Huh? You mean as in a mission?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but I'll tell you the details on our way there." She said. "Ask Lucy if she wishes to come. I haven't worked with her yet and I'm curious as to how she engages in combat."

"Alright, I'll go ask her right now." Gray said leaving them and headed to where Lucy was.

Natsu and Erza looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Smiles present on their faces.

"So..uh, what have you been up to?" Erza said shyly. She mentally hit herself knowing that he was bored which probably meant he had nothing to do.

"Oh nothing really, just, sitting here and relaxing."He said with a shrug.

"Well we're going on a mission in an hour, so get ready okay?" She said sweetly.

He smiled a toothy smile at her and nodded. "Sure thing Erza!"

"I'll see you later then, Natsu. Tell Gray to meet at the station in one hour for me." She said still blushing and started walking out of the guild.

Gray came walking back to Natsu along with Lucy. Natsu was still staring intently at the closed guild doors. Gray now really wanted to know what was going on, but there was no time.

"Oi Flame Brain! What did she say?" He asked waving his hand in front of Natsu's face.

"Huh? Oh she just said to meet up at the station in an hour." Natsu started turning white at the thought of trains. "W-wait, trains?!"

"Heh, too bad for you, well I'm gonna go get ready. See you around loser." He left and Lucy approached Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, do you know where we're going? Gray didn't tell me much of anything."

"Sorry, Erza didn't tell us anything. But after we meet up with her later, she'll tell us. I should go get set too, see ya in an hour Lucy!" He grinned and ran off.

After an hour Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were at the train station waiting for Erza. Natsu and Gray were arguing once again but stopped in fear as they heard a certain voice.

"Ah everyone's here it seems." The Scarlet haired knight said strolling up to them, with a large cart full of luggage in tow.

Lucy gaped at her with wide eyes. "Do you really need all that?!"

"Of course, one must be prepared for any situation." Erza commented as if it was no big deal. "If everyone is all set, shall we go then?"

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy both said together.

"Yea, we're all set, let's get on." Gray said and started boarding the train with the others.

Inside the train, Natsu and Gray were sitting alongside each other with Lucy and Erza sitting opposite from them. Natsu was currently suffering from his motion sickness ehile his face was a bright shade of green.

"Geez, one moment you're yelling and the next you're suffering from sickness. Man, what a loser." Gray said staring out the window.

"This seems to happen every time, it must be tough on him." Lucy said sympathetically.

Erza saw this as her chance to be close to him. "You poor thing...come, sit next me."

"A-aye..." Natsu said.

_'So you're basically telling me to move?' _Lucy thought in bewilderment.

After Natsu and Lucy switched spots, Erza was holding on to him with her arm around his neck.

"I'll let you rest."

"Aye.. Guaah!" He was knocked out from Erza's punch to the stomach; falling onto her lap.

"This way it'll be easier for him."She said.

Both Gray and Lucy sweat dropped while the former looked away.

_'She is definitely weird_.' Lucy thought.

"Hey, Erza... don't you think it's about time you told us about the mission?" Gray asked.

"Right, I almost forgot. You see... on the way back from my last job, I stopped at a bar in Onibas..."

-Flashback-

_Erza was sitting on a stool at the bar, quietly drinking. _

_"Hey! Where's my booze!" Yelled someone behind her. _

_"Hey pipe down!" Said another._

_"Argh I can't help it! We finally found the place Lullaby is, but that damn barrier!"_

_"It's nothing to worry about." Said a black haired man as he stood up. He had a white jacket that wasn't zipped up and light blue pants. His hair was in a ponytail._

_"Kage-chan?"_

_"Are you sure you can handle it Kageyama-san?"_

_The man known as Kageyama simply smiled. "Tell Erigor-san I'll have the Lullaby in three days tops."_

-Flashback end-

"Lullaby? Like a song to put children to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"They were a part of Eisenwald, but I foolishly didn't think of it at the time." Erza mentally fretted. "Or the name Erigor. Erigor, the top ace of Eisenwald. He was nicknamed 'shinigami' since he only took on assasination jobs."

"Assassinations?!" Lucy cried incredulously.

"If I had recalled that at the time, then I would of forced them to tell me their plans." She said with a dark look on her face as Lucy cowered.

"I see. So whatever Eisenwald wants to do with this Lullaby must be evil." Gray said.

"That's right. I do not feel like I can go up against an entire Dark Guild, which is why I asked you guys for help." Erza inferred. "So the plan is to head into Eisenwald and stop them."

"Heh, looks like this will be interesting." Gray smirked.

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"Ohh, now I wish I never came." Lucy sweated nervously, the sweat pooling underneath her.

"Lucy's juicy!" Happy teased.

"It's sweat!"

The train briefly stopped as the group had gotten some lunch and reboarded.

Lucy then directed her view to Erza. "Hey Erza-san, so what kind of magic do you use?"

"Please, call me Erza."

"Aye! Erza's magic is really pretty! Her opponent's blood goes everywhere!" Happy said as if that was impressionable.

"That's pretty?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"I think Gray's magic is prettier than mine" The knight said as she ate a slice of strawberry cake.

"Really?" Then Gray held out his arms with his left stretched out and his right had its fist over his left's palm. A chilling sensation could be felt as a frigid mist formed around his hands. He removed his hands and in his palm was a thin ice sculpture of the Fairytail symbol. "See? Ice magic."

Lucy clasped her hands together and stared adoringly at the ice. "Ah so that's why you and Natsu don't get along? Because you use Ice and he uses flames?"

"Really?" Erza wondered.

"Whatever." Gray huffed and looked away.

A couple of moments later, the train arrived at Onibas station and the team got off.

"Do you think those Eisenwald guys are still here?" Gray asked Erza.

"I don't know, that's what I hope to find out."

"Hey where's Natsu?" Asked Happy while chewing on a fish.

They all froze as a realization struck them. They left Natsu in the train still suffering from his motion sickness. The sound of the train's whistle could be heard in the distance as they stood next to the tracks.

"He departed..." Waved Happy at the train with his usual happy expression.

"Wha-! I can't believe we left him!" Lucy yelled.

"This is all my fault. I was too caught up in telling the story that I forgot about him. I know how bad his sickness is on trains, I must be punished! Please someone hit me!" She demanded while bowing.

"Now, now, take it easy." Lucy tried to calm her down while waving her hands in front of herself.

"There must be some way to stop the train." Erza began to look around until her eyes rested upon an emergency stop lever at the station's control room.

-Over with Natsu-

_'Ugggh...I hate trains! Oh well, at least this way I'll meet with that Kapelama dude or whatever his name was.'_ Natsu thought. He then smelt a familiar scent and recognized it as the one he was looking for. _'Speak of the devil...' _

"Hey do mind if I take a seat here?" Said a young man. "Oh Fairytail huh? So you're in one of those legal guilds? It's different than my guild, Eisenwald. You know I envy you, your guild holds some really beautiful girls." He kicked Natsu in the face holding his foot there. "Especially that Erza Scarlet. She's so hot I would have her all to myself. Oh the things we would do..."He said with a sly smile.

At this Natsu was instantly enraged and felt like killing him. Forgetting his motion sickness for a moment, he put his hands on fire as the man Kageyama lept back in surprise.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ERZA LIKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! _**Karyu no ho**_-" His motion kicked in as he lost his concentration and his flames died out.

"What the hell was that?! Was that supposed to be a spell?" Kageyama said as a black magic circle came under him. "I'll show you a spell! _**Shadow Knuckle**_!"

Various amounts of fists made of shadows rose and uppercutted Natsu. "Hah, is that all that a wizard from Fairytail has? You lot really are pathetic."

Just then the train came to a screeching halt causing them to fall and a wooden flute to fall from Kageyama's clutches.

-Back at Onibas station-

"Ma'am! You can't just pull the emergency switch like that!" Said an employee.

"It's for my...friend. He got stuck on the train. Also could you take our luggage to the inn?" Erza said.

"Huh? Why me?!"

Lucy deadpanned as she watched Erza do her thing. "So I'm guessing everyone at Fairytail is like this?"

"Not me." Said Gray as his clothes 'magically' disappeared.

"THEN WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Lucy gaped.

-Back to Natsu, again-

_'There it is! The Lullaby!'_ Natsu thought as he was about to snatch it until he heard a voice over the loudspeaker.

"We apologize for the inconvenience. It seems it was a false alarm. The train will run shortly." Said a female employee.

"Oh shit! I'm not staying on this deathtrap any longer!" He said as he grabbed his luggage.

"Where do you think you're going?! _**Shadow knuckle!**_" Kageyama said.

"_**Karyu no Yokugeki**_ (Wingslash of the fire Dragon.)" Natsu countered and his flames dissolved the shadows easily. "Thanks for reminding me! I still need to teach you what happens when you insult a friend of mine like if they're just a toy." He said as he started inhaling a lot of air. "_**Karyu no Hoko!**_ (Roar of the fire Dragon)"

"Ah! _**Guard Shadow**_!" Kageyama created a shadow shield which dissipated when Natsu's attack came in contact with it and caused an explosion.

"N-no way, what kind of magic is this?" He lay befuddled.

"Time to end thi-" Natsu was interrupted as the train started moving again and his sickness kicked in. "Oh crap I gotta get off!"

Natsu jumped out the window and was hoping to fall to the ground but instead came in contact with Gray who was on top of a magic four wheeler. They both collided and fell towards the ground with a loud thud.

"Natsu! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Erza asked worriedly and stopped the four wheeler.

"Aye.." He said as he saw stars.

"What the hell is you're problem?!" Gray yelled. "That really hurt!"

"Shut up! You're the ones that left me behind!"

"That's true, we did. I'm just glad you're not hurt." Erza said as she pulled Natsu and slammed him on her armor.

"Ow! What do mean not hurt?! I got into a fight with some creepy guy on the train." Natsu said.

"What creepy guy?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know. He said he was from Eisenwald or something." He said, full aware of what was going to go happen. At that moment Erza slapped him really hard as she yelled at him.

"You idiot! That's one of the guys we're looking for! Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Huh? But that's the first time I've heard of it."

"I just explained it on the train! Listen to people when they're talking to you!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "That's because she knocked him out. She's very _interesting_."

"Aye!" Happy said.

Erza was now on the four wheeler and began starting it up. "So they were on that train correct? Then let's head after them immediately."

"What did the guy look like Natsu?" Gray adked him.

"Hmm nothing stood out. Oh wait! He had this weird flute thing that had a skull with three eyes."

"Skull with three eyes?" Asked Lucy.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I only read about it in books but that confirms it. Lullaby... the curse of death!" Lucy said fearfully.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Black magic is a forbidden magic right?"

"That's right. It's a type of magic that sucks the life out of whoever it is used upon." Erza said.

"Well Lullaby is even worse than that, it affects everyone that hears it!"

-At a station named Kunogi-

People started screaming as a dead train employee fell to the ground.

"This train is being taken over by Eisenwald. Leave now or die." Said a white hsired many with a scythe.

"Erigor!" Said Kageyama as he stepped off the train.

"Kageyama... I heard you were on this train so I came. And from observing: did something occur?"

"Don't worry about that, here." He pulled out the Lullaby. "It wasn't easy but I managed to remove the seal somehow."

Erigor held up the Lullaby. "So this is the Lullaby eh? You know, at first this was an ordinary flute meant to kill. But the evil wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute that stole people's souls."

They entered the train and started heading to the city Oshibana.

-Back to the others-

"Oi Erza! Slow down or you'll run out of magic power!" Gray yelled from the top of the four wheeler.

"There is no time! They are planning to use that Lullaby to kill people! We can't waste our time!" She said as she drove incredibly fast. _'Damn that Erigor. What is he trying to pull?'_

In a short while they arrived in Oshibana and were driving through the streets.

"Seriously Erza, slow down! Even if it is you, you'll have no magic power when we get there!" Gray told her.

"That doesn't matter, there's no time! Besides, even if I ran out of magic power, I have the rest of you to help me. Hmm? What is that?" Erza looked up and saw smoke in the sky heading from the station and drove off in that direction. They saw a huge crowd in front of the station.

"What's going on over there? Is it Eisenwald?" Lucy asked out loud.

"Let's find out." Erza said as they stopped behind the ground.

She walked up to an employee who was trying to ease the crowd.

"What's going on?"

"Huh? Who are-"

Bam!

Erza knocked him out with a headbutt and proceeded to the others before hitting them when they didn't answer quickly. Luckily for the last one, he told her that a bunch of dark mages had infiltrated the station. Erza gritted her teeth and ordered her group to charge in. When they arrived at the center platform, they encountered the whole dark guild.

They heard a sinister chuckle. "So you finally decided to join us, you fairy flies." Erigor mocked them.

"You fiend! Tell us your plans right now! What do you plan to do with the Lullaby?!" Yelled Erza.

"Hehehe, tell me, what is at every train station?" He said as he floated on top of a loudspeaker.

"He flew!" Lucy yelled in her shock.

"It's wind magic!" Happy told her.

"You bastard! You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?!" The red head said as she figured it out.

"Hahaha! So maybe we are, but that doesn't matter, we're not going to let you ruin our plans! Get them!" Erigor ordered his subordinates and disappeared with the wind.

Erza summoned a magic sword and swiped it through the guild members and knocked them out as they drew near. "Natsu, Gray! Go after Erigor! We'll handle everything here."

"Aye!" They ran off in search of Erigor and left them to fend off the rest.

"Waah! Just us two girls against all of them?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hehehe, don't worry fairy chicks, we'll take good care of you." Said one dark mage.

"You sicken me. _**Requip**_!" She requipped her lance and swung at more members.

"Amazing, what kind of magic is that?" Asked Lucy.

"Magic that allows the caster to summon weapons from a storage like dimension at will. But that's not all, her magic is different. She is also able to requip different magic armor to help her in battle! It's called, **Za Naito**! (The knight)." Explained Happy as Erza requipped into her Heaven Wheel Armor and used **Circle Sword** on other enemies.

"Wow, Oh wait I should help too!" She took out a golden gate key. "Open gate of the crab, Cancer!"

Out came a man wearing sunglasses with a funny haircut and had crab legs on his back. He also held crab shaped scissors.

"Oh this time it's a fight-ebi?" Cancer said.

"Yea can you dispose of the rest of those thugs?"

"Of course-ebi." He charged at them with lightening speed and cut all their weapons and their hair, into pieces. They all shrieked in horror at their bald heads and Erza finished them off.

"Good work Lucy. But one of them escaped, go after him, he might know where Erigor is!" She glared at Lucy.

"Yes ma'am!" She ran off with Happy in tow.

When they were gone, Erza fell to one knee, panting.

"I guess I drove that magic wheeler too fast. Natsu, the rest is up to you. I believe in you, just come back to me safe.."

-With Natsu and Gray-

They were running through the halls and ended up at an intersection.

"Hmm, I guess we should split up." Gray said as they faced towards their respective hallways. "Natsu..." He said before he left. "We're dealing with something incredibly serious here. So if you find that 'Shinigami', make sure you beat him good." He grinned.

"You can count on it."

They looked at each other before dashing down the hallways. Natsu, while running, sensed that he was being followed. He recalled that he was about to get attacked by Kageyama. He let him follow for a short while before turning around and breathing fire at the dark spot in the ceiling. Kageyama crashed into the floor, a crater forming.

"Damn, how did you know I was there?"

Natsu pointed to his nose. "I can smell you."

"What the hell?! Smell me?! Take this, **knuckle Shadow**!" Natsu covered himself by crossing his arms and appeared unscathed.

"That's enough out of you! **Karyu no Tekken**! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)."He instantly knocked him out before he realized something. "Oh shit! I forgot to ask him to remove the wind barrier!" He exclaimed as he heard the howling wind ouyside.

Walking outside towards it, he started to recall on his memories. _'Damn it, I can't remember how we got out!'_

He heard footsteps and turned to see Erza, Gray, and Lucy with Happy, running towards him.

"Natsu! We figured it out!" Erza yelled. "Gray found out that the enemy's true objective! It's the guild masters' meeting in Clovers Town!"

"Yea I know, we just have one problem, that's getting out from here." Natsu said.

"It seems Erigor wanted to trap us in here so that we wouldn't follow him." Erza concluded.

"Yes, but I think I know how to escape unharmed. I'll just increase the temperature of my flames." He aaid as he stepped away from them. Concentrating, he erupted in flames and yelled as he increased the heat. He expelled so much magic and heat that the whole wind barrier disappeared with a faint sizzle. Natsu collapsed onto his knees as he panted heavily.

"Natsu are you alright?!" Erza asked worriedly.

"It's fine, that just took up most of my magic power. I barely have any left." Natsu said. "Sorry I won't be able to help for some time. But you should all go ahead for noqlw, I'll catch up later okay?"

"Are you sure?" Erza said trying to stop the urge to run at him with open arms and to try to soothe him and tell him how she'll never leave his side.

"Yea, go on without me I promise I'll join you soon."He said reassuringly.

"You better flame brain, come on let's hurry!" Gray said while he and Lucy ran to a magic wheeler not to far from them.

Erza didn't leave but instead ran to Natsu and kissed him while the others weren't looking. "I'll see you later then okay?" She said with a sweet smile.

He smiled back and nodded and watched as she hesitantly left him and joined the others. She started the magic wheeler before giving him one last glance and then drove off.

While driving, Erza noticed that Gray was missing. "Lucy, where did Gray go?"

"Happy said they could catch up to Erigor If he used max speed."

"I see, then we have to get there fast."

It was then late at night as Gray had arrived at Clovers Town. With the help from Happy, he managed to catch up with Erigor, a mile and a half away from the masters' meeting, and caught him by surprise with an **Aisu Meiku: Lansu** (Ice make: Lance).

"How did you catch up with me?!" Erigor demanded.

"That's none of your concern. I'm going to give you an ass beating for trying to kill the guild masters! Those old men are like our parents!" Gray hollered.

"So you know. No matter, I'll make sure to complete my objective. Those bastards will pay for taking our rights!" Erigor then used a spell that used wind to send Gray flying.

As Gray skidded to a stop, he spoke his next attack. "**Aisu meiku: Sosa**! (Ice make: Saucer)"

"Storm wall!" Erigor managed to put a wall of wind to stop Gray's attack. "Impressive! But not good enough! Storm bringer!" He created a tornado that headed towards Gray.

"**Aisu Meiku: Shirudo**! (Ice make: Shield)."

"Enough! **Stormmail**." Erigor generated winds that surrounded his body like a cloak.

"**Aisu meiku: Lansu**!" His lances flew towards Erigor but when it seemed that it was going to hit, it was sent flying in random directions."What?! They were deflected?!"

"My stormmail's wind protects me from all upcoming attacks. It's impossible to get through it!" Erigor praised his technique.

'There's gotta be some way to pierce it. Instead of launching ranged attacks, I should force through some knuckles as a diversion. I think I know the solution to defeating him.' "Aisu meiku: Nakkuru! "(Ice make: knuckle).

His ice knuckles formed in front of Erigor and launched itself at Erigor. When it made contact, the wind sliced the ice into pieces.

"I told you that wouldn't- huh?" Erigor said before he saw Gray in front of him; his hand stretched out and with what seemed to be a piece of ice on the outside of his stormmail that started to expand around him. "What?! My stormmail! How did you-"

"How did I manage to freeze your wind?" Gray finished. "It's simple really. There is still water vapor in the air you know, especially in your wind. By freezing that, I was able to freeze your stormmail, rendering you vulnerable." He said as Erigor was surrounded by ice unable to move. "This is what happens when you try to kill our masters! Aisu meiku: Nakkuru!"

The ice knuckles broke through the frozen winds and hit Erigor in the face, knocking him out with the Lullaby falling a few meters away from him. Gray fell to one knee panting, seems it took quite the magic power to freeze the winds.

"Gray!"

Said mage turned around and saw Erza and Lucy heading towards him in a four wheeler. When they arrived, they were amazed to see Erigor unconscious and defeated.

"You did it Gray!" Lucy cheered.

"Yes, nice work"Erza said.

"Yes, nice work indeed." A voice said.

When they looked towards the side, they saw as their master heading towards them with a proud expression.

"When I came outside some time ago, I heard some commotion and decided to investigate. And so I saw your fight with the man there." Makarov said looking at the bruised body that was Erigor. "What people like him don't know is that true strength comes from bonds. Naturally we humans are weak, but it is why we form guilds- to form friendships and to grow stronger together. Remember that and you'll be fine."

"Master.." Gray said very moved by his inspirational words.

The touching moment was ended when they all heard a sinister laughter.

"YOU'RE ALL WEAK PATHETIC HUMANS THEN. I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS MYSELF!" Said the voice as purple gas erupted from the Lullaby and a huge purple magic circle appeared in the sky.

In a flash of blinding light appeared a huge monster with three eyes and was made of wood.

"WHICH ONE SHALL I DEVOUR FIRST?" It said.

"W-what is that thing?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"That monster IS the Lullaby. It was created by the hands of the most evil mage in the history of the magic world, Zeref. It's living magic, that's Zeref's magic." Said the guild master of Quatro Puppy known as Goldmine as he appeared behind them along with the other guild masters.

"Living magic?" Erza said.

"Isn't Zeref ancient history?" Asked Gray.

"I HAVE DECIDED, TO EAT ALL OF YOUR SOULS!" Lullaby roared as it shifted up and started focusing it's magic song. "NOW DIE!" It said and released a melody that sent out sonic waves ghat headed towards them.

The waves moved fast and seemed to about to hit them. But not before a small long object was seen thrown towards it. What happened next surprised everyone. The object started absorbing all of the death magic turning it black. Then in the blink of an eye, someone grabbed it and wrapped it around themselves.

When everyone was able to see again, they were met with one of the strongest in Fairytail.

"Natsu!" Erza happily yelled.

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late but it took some time to recover my magic." Natsu said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU STOP MY SONG!?" Lullaby said.

Natsu pointed to his scarf which was now black. "My scarf-it has the ability to absorb death magic! My father Igneel gave it to me."Then he got into a stance. "But enough about that. I have to get rid of you now. **Karyu no Hoko**! (Roar of the Fire Dragon)."

The vortex of fire headed towards Lullaby as it crossed its arms; attempting to shield itself. A huge explosion occurred on the looked enraged as it tried to swipe its claw at Natsu. Said mage quickly dodged it and prepared the finishing blow.

"With a flaming right hand, and a flaming left hand, when you combine the two together..." He slammed his hands together and formed a huge ball of fire. "...**Karyu no Koen**! (Dazzling blaze of the Fire Dragon)"

He threw it at the demon and when it collided the demon roared in pain and was disintegrated as a huge blast shook the ground. When everyone looked to where Lullaby was, they were amazed that it was no longer there. And what was more incredible was the fact that Natsu didn't even break a sweat.

"Natsu, you did it! That was simply amazing!" Erza praised him and slammed his head to her armored chest resulting in his pain.

"You have an extremely powerful mage Makarov. However-" Said a guild master as his face turned dark. "-he over did it!"

Wondering what the old man was talking about, the group looked towards the destruction and went white as they realized that the guild masters' meeting hall was nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu!" Everyone yelled as Fairytail started running from the angered Guild masters.

Natsu for his part was grinning wide and proud; this was just another normal day for Fairytail.

* * *

A/N: That was my longest chapter yet! Again sorry for the long delay, but I had been quite busy recently. Also, I was requested that the rating of the story be changed to M for obvious reasons. So I will now start a poll on whether or not to do so, so review and let me know! Remember: On the day that Fairytail airs again, I'll have another chapter uploaded. R&R!


End file.
